Hidden Space
by ModounBubble
Summary: "That was all the prince remembered, and the battle cry from the outdoor reminded him this was not a foolish dream. As conscious slowly creeped its way back to Rain's nerve, he was more than one hundred percent sure Mileena would kill him for this sudden absence." One shot slash yaoi fanfic, Erron Black x Rain PWP.


**My _first_ smut. It's short, ooc, funny grammar and syntax.**

 **Let me reiterate this, English is not my first language, so if there is problem with the story, please be gentle.**

 **No one in history has shipped them like I do. I'm trash.**

 **Hope you enjoy the Bomb Play.**

* * *

A staggering move.

If it was at a different time, in a different place, Rain would accept it.

But not like this.

The war outside continued on. Blood was spilled, innocents screamed in terror, and the building around were destroyed. The bloody battle between Kotal and Mileena Kahnum went along for more than four years, but the result remained in vague. In one of the many apartments, the wall of the living room had been severely damaged, the furnitures covered with sand and small stones were exposed under the sunlight. Rain hated the smell of dusty air, but now he could not do anything about it.

Behind the destroyed living room, in the dark kitchen, the edenian prince was as helpless as a injured cub. He was sitting on the hard floor, hands over his head, bounded by a pair of ice-cold metal.

Eh, whatever it was, that blue-eye Earthrealmer always brought up some funny Earthrealm items to Outworld.

Rain did try to break free at the first place. He really tried. The ache inside his chest and around his wrist cause him to groan slightly, only sent the wrong message to the person in front of him.

"Are you mad?" Rain asked, but because of the mask and the blood in his throat, he could not even hear himself clearly. "Are you mad?" he asked one more time after he spat out the blood. His voice sounded hoarse. The man in front of him, or we could say, Erron Black replied with a small grin, and carried on to take off another boot from the prince.

He had to do something before this sicko did. Rain thought it to himself. Right after his right boot was taken off, he struggled to performed a kick into the man's jaw, but was firmly grasped in a short distance. "Settle down, my prince." the gunslinger was as soft as a melody. "I just hope this will be enjoyable to the both of us." he finished his line with a small peck on the back of Rain's foot.

Enjoyable. Your mom. Rain cursed the gunslinger feebly in his brain. He was in the middle of fighting D'vorah, and the prince was close to finish the insect woman off.

And then there were two orbs slided in front of him. Just right at the moment Rain realized what those things were, they exploded in instance. His vision was blocked for a short three seconds, and the assault went from nowhere, hitted him in the chest.

That was all the prince remembered, and the battle cry from the outdoor reminded him this was not a foolish dream. As conscious slowly creeped its way back to Rain's nerve, he was more than one hundred percent sure Mileena would kill him for this sudden absence. And if she found out what Rain did during the absence, the empress would literally eat him out piece by piece. "What's wrong with you?" The prince asked, angry and bewildered. For his father's sake, what made Erron Black think it was a flawless idea to kidnap his enemy in the middle of war just to have sex? Didn't Koa'tal paid him enough in recent?

"Because I like to." Erron Black noted, as if he could read through the edenian's mind. He reached his left hand to loose Rain's waist belt, and tugged his dark pants all the way down to his feet. "Cheer up, sweetheart. I bring you some new stuffs." the gunslinger reached between the legs, and with his deft fingers, he began to stroke Rain's little prince.

He is damn serious. Rain started to breath heavy, the pleasure crawled fast through his blood vessels, the heartbeat accelerated under the love fondle. When the gunslinger was still concentrated on the stroking job, Rain abruptly pressed a foot on his shoulder, stopped him from his doing. Erron Black raised his head, and Rain could read the question through those sapphires eyes.

The edenian prince answered it physically by spreading his long legs to the sides. "Make it quick." he said. They had done this kind of deeds plenty of times, but not in the most inappropriate time and place like this…

If Mileena lost this battle, she then was getting closer to be thrown away, and things would become more complicated. The prince had to return as soon as possible. "Do you have any, eh, for lubricating?"

Erron Black thought for a second and shrugged, which made Rain raised an eyebrow. The gunslinger retreated his hand, walked around the small kitchen to look for something could be use as a lube.

Rain waited patiently for twenty seconds on the cold floor, until Erron Black came back with a long bottle of red, transparent liquid. It took less than a second for Rain to identify it with his nose.

It was a bottle of chili oil.

"If you dare shove that inside me, I will make you question why you even were born."

The gunslinger laughed, and put the bottle away. "I prefer the meal be spicy." he then took off the prince's face mask, "but somehow you are tasty in anyway."

"You make yourself sound just like Mileena." Rain said. The gunslinger blinked in confusion, and chuckled when he got the joke within. He placed a light kiss on Rain's lips, and put the mask on one of Rain's leg. "I'm going to check the bathroom."

"Be quick."

"Certainly."

Erron Black then strided away, left the kitchen door shut behind.

Every passing seconds were fraying away Rain's patience. Mileena might be good for a fighter, but she lacked experience in commanding an army. Beside the concern on this war, his erection was still exposed in the cool air, leaving him high and dry. That cowboy better be back for the next five seconds with the lube, shoved his little pony in his ass and finally released him from the bondage.

Five seconds later, Erron Black did not come back but a ferocious roar. Rain feared the worst, but the unpleasant happened at the sixth second. The kitchen door was slammed open, and Rain could hear the sound of lock being broken. Along with the sunlight, a wounded Tarkatan flew inside the dark space. His back hitted on the garbage can, which was crushed in pieces almost instantly. An Osh-Tekk soldier followed into the room, choked the struggling Tarkatan soldier with one hand, and ready to eliminate him with the blade.

It could be a better idea if Rain just stay in silent, since none of the soldiers was paying attention to his place. But everything happened too fast, panic of being spotted nude striked like a wrecking ball. The first thought came up to him was running away, but the handcuffs physically blocked his attempt. The prince eager to escape the trap, only make the handcuffs making clear noises, and he successfully earned the attention from the soldiers.

Just after the soldiers turned their head to where the noise came from, the room sunk in a long, deep silence.

The blade which was firmly grabbed by the Osh-Tekk soldier almost slid away, and the Tarkatan's lower jaw nearly touched his chest.

It was one of the moment Rain felt like he could just die. And his body better vanished in the air.

The embarrassed atmosphere was interrupted by the gunfire. With a loud noise, the Osh-Tekk's blade dropped on the floor, the blood spurted out of his throat like a fountain, painted the kitchen wall a long, crimson scar. Before the Tarkatan could react, another bullet shot between his eyes. Shattered skull pieces, brain bits and blood blossomed on the back of the wall.

As the two lifeless bodies succumbed, Rain swore it was the moment he love Erron Black the most in his whole life.

"Sorry." Erron Black apologised without any means of it while gazed at the prince, who had not escaped from the frightened feeling. The gunslinger put the revolver back to the holster, tried to shut the door behind the back, but the lock was broken. He sighed, and dragged the Tarkatan's body from the blood pool, held its back against the door. "Too bad the bathroom was ruined." Erron Black said, and dragged the dead Osh-Tekk with him, before crouched down in front of the prince.

"So what you going to do about it?" Rain tried his best to settle his voice down, not willing to sound like a coward before the gunslinger. Part of him hoped Erron Black just released the bond and left him alone; he would find a safer place to finish his little problem, and catch up with Tanya and Mileena.

But Erron Black was never an easy-giving up person. The smirk on his face was not a good sign. Under Rain's gaze, Erron Black sticked his index into the bullet hole on the Osh-Tekk soldier's throat (still blood flowing).

"You are insane!"

It was too gross. Rain attempted to pushed the gunslinger away, but the gunslinger caught the agressive foot once again. He guided the foot down to his crotch, made sure Rain could feel the shape hard against Erron Black's pants, so the prince would understand that he was not going to stop. "Relax." Erron Black whispered, held Rain's hips closer.

Relax. My ass. Rain cursed in his mind. Something didn't sound right, but he still relax his muscle as told, and screw shutted his two eyes, unwilling to see what was going to happen next. Erron Black drew a red circle around Rain's entrance, before gently slid two fingers in. "I remember… it should be here." he curled his finger and kept rubbing that spot, Rain had to bit down his bottom lip to not moan too loud. It felt good, but it was too damn disgusting.

"Let it out. The people out there scream much louder." Erron Black said as he added one more finger, and began to thrust them in and out. Rain panted harder, kept seeing white flashes in his sight, little sweats occurred on his body skin. Hungry for lust, Rain licked away the saliva dripped from the corner of his lips, moaned softly, "...Come in, Erron."

Rain moaning his name was like a drug, and Erron Black almost wanted to unbuckle his belt. But no, he did not prepare these special items for nothing.

In fact they are not really special. He carried six of those things everyday, after all. Erron Black moved his hand to the back of his waist, ready to play with the toys.

The cold sense against Rain's skin alarmed him. It was a sphere, a glass sphere soaked with blood, was slowly pushed into his body. It is...

Scared by his own thought, cold sweat ran down from the back of the prince's neck. And his guess was confirmed when Erron Black took out another sand grenade from his belt. "You...can't be serious."

One orb was already in, Rain realized his voice was trembling, didn't know whether it was because of the pleasure or fright. "Take it out." It was too much for him.

"Do as I say, and you will be fine." Erron Black smirked, "it's a trust game, and it has already started."

This is terrifying. The prince never thought about and absolute never wished to die this way. With a sand grenade exploded in his ass and killed him? He rather going to be burnt by Koa'tal's sun flame again. But as the second grenade being pushed in, the first orb brushed through the sweet spot nearly made the prince moan louder. Rain wouldn't deny the pleasure it stimulated, but he still did not dare to flinch; as if one move would cause explosion inside him.

Erron Black smiled slightly at Rain's numb expression, already amused by the scene. "It is okay, just feel it." He smirked, as he pushed one more grenades into Rain's entrance, watched the prince's facial color deepen, and being deterred by the weapons inside his body at the same time. Three orbs made their way in too deep, but the pleasure it brought just could not be ignored. "Just feel it." Erron Black reiterated, and forced Rain to close his legs, wanting him to fully muffle the sand grenade inside him.

Attacked by both terror and pleasure, Rain sweated like crazy, and his heart felt like go to burst out of his chest and jump away. The cool glass surface of the grenade had been warmed by the body temperature, as Erron Black closed his legs and pressed both sides of Rain's hips, Rain felt the round shapes slid to somewhere too deep that he could hardly imagine.

Oh, it is crying. Erron Black smirk and dip his left index on the pre-cum of Rain, traced down to the perineum, and stopped at the redden entrance. Blood drops dripped from the small opening, created a tiny blood pool on the floor. Scary, but sexy. "You like it?" Erron Black chuckled, started to stroke Rain's penis again. He then stuck his ring finger into the opening, in order to pushed the grenade a little further, making Rain's body flinch, and a groan followed right after. "You like it." he said, with a determined tone this time. When Erron Black turned his gaze to Rain's face, his smile faded for a second.

He was...crying? The prince bit hard on his bottom lip, eyes screw shutted, and the tears slowly flowed down from his eyelids, moistened those long eyelashes. Too scared? Erron Black wanted to laugh. Those grenades would never explode unless he pulled the trigger or shot a bullet to it, or Erron Black would have died in a battle so much earlier (when his back hitted the ground). Or just three grenades were too much for Rain to take. Could be both, too. Erron Black thought, and licked the tears away from Rain's flushed face.

"Take… it out." Rain mumbled slightly.

"Do it yourself. I don't bond strings on them."

Rain threw Erron Black an angry look, but he didn't realized how sexy he looked with that flush face and watery eyes.

"Do it." Erron Black licked his lips, and pressed his palm on Rain's stomach, "I can help."

"How should I know...if…" Rain muttered with teeth pressed together, "...they are…"

"Trust me." Erron Black said calmly while looked into Rain's eyes, as if they were discuss some big plan but playing kink.

Rain thought for a moment, and cursed the gunslinger for another million times when he realized there was really no other way. He clenched both hands into fists and held his breath, intended to squeeze the glass balls out. Moments later, an orb finally popped on the floor, along with some sticky, crimson blood covered on. "Good." Erron Black patted Rain's stomach, and nibbled on his ear. "Keep going."

Soon after, rest of the two grenades were forced out of Rain's body. Rain was relief when he finally took the treacherous bombs out of his body, but the feeling of hollow overwhelmed him at the same time. He wanted - he needed something to fill inside, but the gunslinger wasn't doing nothing… Rain raised one foot, slammed on Erron Black's shoulder and pulled him close to his face. "What are you waiting for?!" he panted with fury.

The prince's light body skin was now laying with a shade of pink, the fleshy redden entrance reflected the glint of desire. Erron Black then looked up into Rain's face. No arrogance, no proud, nothing left but pure lust… until the prince's angry words pulled him back to reality.

"What are you waiting for?!"

"...oh."

Erron Black untied his belt quickly. After he pulled down the underwear, Rain stared at the gunslinger's hard member like a starving wolf; and without wasting one more second, Erron Black stretch Rain's legs apart and shoved his member in.

"Nrg!" Rain bit his teeth, the hot member inside him made him suddenly see a white spark. "Move." Rain commanded, even though Erron Black was doing it at the time. Pleasure rushed from his lower body to his heart and brain, huge fireworks exploded in the eyesight, only remained the pleasure that scorched his soul. "Erron, harder…haah, Erron…" saliva dripped from the corner of Rain's mouth, as he unconsciously wrapped his legs around the gunslinger's waist. Erron Black admitted, Rain's moan and groan was the best aphrodisiac, and Rain always knew how to drive the gunslinger nut by moaning his name. "Aye, my prince." Erron Black responded and bit on Rain's neck, thrusted harder and faster, making sure he hitted the sweet prostate the hardest. The handcuffs and the chain clanged with the two men's intense movements, Rain raised his head back and plead for more, while moving his hips to meet on each thrusts.

While moving, with one hand on the prince's waist, Erron Black reached for his belt with another, achieved a key and unlocked the handcuffs. Rain's hands dropped to his sides, and soon clutched on Erron Black's back. The gunslinger threw the key aside, began to stroke hard on Rain's member. "Ah, Erron…" Rain moaned louder, the pleasure assaulted him from both inside and outside stirred his mind into a mess, and he bit on Erron Black's neck as the orgasm hitted. Erron Black let out a satisfied moan as he felt Rain's inner suddenly tighten on his member, he thrusted hard for few more times and pulled out, then cumed all on Rain's sweaty chest. The milky liquid streamed down from the prince's heaving chest, merged with Rain's own cum on the abs.

"Don't ever play that again." Rain whined, grabbed on Erron Black's offered hand to stand up. "Awful."

"Hmph." the gunslinger didn't reply, he pulled up his pants, crouched down to picked his belt and the three blood sticky grenades. He had not used all his toys yet. The thought made Erron Black smirked, as he took out his revolver, twirled it playfully with his left hand. "You have time tonight?"

"Sure I do," Rain rolled his eyes before put on his mask, "only after you help me explain to Mileena about my disappearance in the middle of the battle."

❤=============end============❤


End file.
